Battleground Affairs
by International-Wonderland
Summary: In China where every Kingdom is ruled by an element and politics is needed to keep unity together. Kingdoms start to turn against each other due to unhealed wounds left by past historical events.


**AN: This is another fic I'll be doing for Shen—don't ask, I'm not abandoning the ViperxShen fics, I plan to finish those on my own time. This project is done between my friends and I. You are already familiar with one of the fanfic writers here, **_Zhenzhu NaiCha, _**she writes the story "Honor and Glory." I promised her early last year that I will make a fanfic for her, she's my sis and we are close friends. Heck she even drew the title art for my fic "The Charming Lotus Flower." That was very sweet of her, because she didn't have to. I love writing so this is going to be a blast for me ^U^**

**This is going to be a romance between her peahen warrior, Sifu Jiang and Lord Shen.**

**Also, this story revolves around the elements, so if you get an Avatar: The Last Airbender vibe, without the bending. This is why; the story is heavily influenced by the show, and I am a huge fan of it.**

**Besides the characters featured in Dreamworks Kung Fu Panda, which belong to the company. Everyone else belongs to us, meaning, me and my friends.**

**Thank you for reading this, and if you didn't—well you're just going to be confused throughout the long story.**

**OOO**

_Long ago the elements lived in perfect harmony with one another; creating great wonders for the creatures living on the planet. Water made sure no animal will feel thirst; Earth made sure that the animals have fresh soil to make food and to build houses; Fire made sure that heat in the winter is given, so no animal will get sick; Wood provided different forms to be turned into; so furniture could be used, and Metal crafted cooking ware so the animals never have to feel hunger, they will create their meals from the nourishment the other elements give them._

_Then Air came along, creating soft breezes to fill the animals with tranquility and peace. Water saw this and grew fond of the Air element, together they practice creating a gift for the animals. Air designed an art called 'meditating' while Water designed Tai Chi. They laughed with joy as the animals in Asia acknowledge their gifts and praised them for it._

_Earth was not happy with Water teaching Air, for doing so has distracted the element from their duties; making it rain in parts of the world. As punishment Earth greedily took away a large part of what belonged to Water, turning the lovely, luscious land into dried desert. This abuse to Water's lands, made the element furious; for suffocating its land, water poured vastly into the woods, creating swamps._

_Wood noticed the fight between Earth and Water; the element chose to stay away from the dispute. Until Earth used an earthquake to make the water seep into the cracks, this rumble cause thousands of bamboo trees to fall. Wood then engaged in the fight against Earth by joining with Water._

_Fire shook its head at the atrocity before them, as Water, Earth and Wood fought amongst each other. Hurting the beautiful gifts brought to the world by that respective element. Fire then turned to Metal and conjured a plan to get rid of Air. This was their fault and they should be banished, never to become an Asian element._

_Once Metal calmed the other elements with their natural charismatic words and charming use of persuasion, before turning the conversation onto Air; Metal tried not to show jealousy for the peaceful element. Metal spouted lies after lies to them, Earth ate up those words. While neither Water nor Wood was convinced that the element would do any harm._

_Fire then began trying to put fear into Wood's heart, saying how Air will tear down the precious greenery with strong winds. But Water had entered the conversation and angrily told the two elements to stay away from Air, or the watery element will siege war on all those involved with harming Air._

_Wood honored Water, even though it is Earth that their trees grow out of; Water provides their lands with nourishment. It is best not to anger an element that gives so much, to an element that provides so little for Water. Not that Water minded at all._

_Fire's embers died down as the hot tempered element growled and left the strong water element glaring. Metal then circled Water with a sinister grin, "you can't protect Air forever." _

_Water huffed, as majestic ocean waves rocked violently against the tall ridges of the stone walls._

"_Air doesn't need my protection; however I will keep you from harming our fellow element."_

_Metal just laughed and laughed as they left Wood and Water too themselves. Earth had left prior to the confrontation between Fire and Water._

_What happened that night changed history. When all the elements became official Wu Xing to China and all over Asia; the heavens asked why Air was not present to be allowed into the Wu Xing. Metal vouched for the missing element, politely stating that they wish to decline. Water and Wood stayed quiet, however when they looked Earth in the eyes, the element solemnly turn away. _

_Neither element did anything while being appointed to their homelands._

_Every element will have their own personal kingdom…_

_Water will govern the Kingdom of **Shui**._

_Earth will govern the Kingdom of **Tu**._

_Metal will govern the Kingdom of **Jin**._

_Fire will govern the Kingdom of** Huo** ._

_Wood will govern the Kingdom of **Mu**._

_After the ceremony; Water followed Metal and Fire, demanding to know the whereabouts of Air. When neither element would come clean and admit to unofficially banishing the Air element, Water gave a grave testimony that no one under the sign of Metal will be welcome in their kingdom._

_Water knew the rules the heavens gave it; no element can banish the animals from certain elemental kingdoms. However, they will not be treated a guest or citizens, that is best Water can do._

_Earth, Fire and Wood watched as Metal's smirking face turned into a dark frown. Now they knew how much Air means to Water. The liquid element is willing to bravely cast away another element for the sake and honor of one that is currently missing._

_Wood leaves the premises to find Air, sensing a strong connection. In a prison made of metal and earth; fire circled the grounds. Wood could not reach Air without getting severely burned. Wood then goes back to the temple, where Water never left; as they paced back and forth, only to stop when Wood came crashing down. Water calmed Wood, in a struggle to catch their breath, Wood announced where Air has been held in a prison._

_Pointing a finger at Earth, Fire and Metal, words began to pour from their mouth as the revealed what kept Air from coming to the ceremony. Water's blue eyes grew furious as they cried out in rage; a huge body of water formed around them as the element carried Wood to the destination where Air is kept locked away._

_Reaching the elemental prison, Water manipulated its respected element and covered the fires until it died; the rush of strong waters easily brushed the earth out of the way; revealing a metal cage with a knocked out Air inside. Water took it upon itself to make the elements pay. Water brought the cage to the temple where the ceremony took place; yelling towards the heavens, "Look!" Water pointed to the passed out element, "Air didn't decline the offer, Air was taken by Metal and Fire; and Earth helped" Water revealed to the quiet heavenly skies._

"_Water is telling the truth" Wood vouched, "please strip them from their titles—or at least Metal" the bamboo element glared at Metal whom returned it with much spite, "and give Air the rightful place in the Chinese elements."_

_The heavens sadly said that the cycle is complete and cannot be changed._

"_However I will give Air a special place; high in the mountains where they can be close to us; and will be provided for and protected by you; Water."_

_It was the final words the heavens said before dismissing the elements. As years went on the heavens started weaving plans for the elements and the animals that inhabited the lands. One fateful day, the heavens called to the elements to the very same place that the ceremony was once held._

"_I've seen nothing of positive change between you" the skies referred to the elements, "if anything you've grown to hate each other more and for that you are ruining the world I gave you. So I will take the powerful gifts I blessed you with and I will instead let your people live through your elements with their very own eyes."_

_Water. Those born under the sign will bear blue eyes._

_Earth. Those born under the sign will bear brown eyes._

_Fire. Those born under the sign will bear amber eyes._

_Metal. Those born under the sign will bear red eyes_

_For Wood due to finding Air first in the past, is given something special._

_Wood. Those born under the sign will bear either gray or green eyes._

_And—Air. Those born under the sign will bear purple eyes._

_With that everything changed on earth._

"_**At least that's how it was supposed to go. You know, my parents always told me history has a way of repeating itself. And those who let it—hmmm, those should be careful of exactly what part of history they want to repeat."**_

**OOOO**

Sitting on the rooftop of her house; a young peahen, no older than fifteen had positioned herself in a meditative stance; her breathing was calm and even. The murky colored clouds of gray smudged the sky; clearly rain will fall soon which didn't bother the teen; she enjoyed the rain and had feelings that maybe she should have been born under the sign of water instead of living in a mountain city, because she is born under the sign of air. There are times when she hated the isolation she and the rest of the citizens chose to endure but her parents had her realize that they are safe up here. At least to a certain point in her life.

"Zhao Zi" a deep voice popped her out of the little world she was currently dabbling in, "I've been looking all over for you."

The girl addressed as Zhao Zi peaked over the edge of the roof and spotted a peacock looking up at her with an amused smile on his beak. His plumage and unmarked crest are a purplish blue that faded into his train; deep inky blue eyes, to the untrained eye it looked black—coated the ashy colored train feathers. His purple eyes showed much happiness towards her.

The peahen's choppy, cream colored blond feather fringes fell to the side when she tilted her head; her violet eyes sparkled, "Dad!" flying off the roof, she landed in front of him, "You're back; how was the trip to the Kingdom of Shui?" she asked energetically while keeping in step with the bigger peafowl.

"Welcoming as always but I did make a stop on my way home" he gazed down at the petite hen; "Gongmen province, I had something to discuss with the Gongmen City Council" his voice grew serious.

Zhao Zi's dark blond eyebrows creased underneath her hair, "what's going on?" when her father didn't answer, the expression on his face is concentrated and rather dark compared to the warm greeting he gave her, "daddy, what happened in Gongmen City?" she eagerly pushed the subject of knowing exactly what went down when her father made that extra stop.

"I will discuss it once your mother wakes up." Her father said.

Opening the door to their house; Zhao Zi followed him closely. Even at the age she is; she still feels the need to follow her parents around as if she had newly hatched into the world. One could not blame her. She comes from a loving family; they taught their children morals and mannerisms without being overbearing and strict. In actuality, Zhao Zi likes the smothering love her peafowl parents give her. Being the baby of the family and alone, since her four older brothers all grew up and left their city to create their own personal lives; it can be rather lonesome and her parents knew that.

"San Yu, how was the trip?" A soft voice came from the kitchen.

Apparently her mother was already up.

Fixing dinner on the stove, Zhao Zi's mother greeted the duo with a beaming smile. Her violet eyes landed on the paler side of the purple spectrum. Her feathery blonde fringes cut perfectly across her forehead; nearly covering her dark blond brows. Clearly Zhao Zi got her looks from her mother; a peach peahen. Many peach peafowls roamed all over the mountainous city. It's rare to have a purple peafowl live in these parts, since most of them are known for falling under the sign of water or wood.

'_I guess dad got lucky' _Zhao Zi chuckled slyly to herself.

It's not common to have exceptions to appearances when falling under elemental signs. But she doubts most of those who do; had a great childhood. The Kingdoms have strict traditions depending on the area. Zhao Zi shuttered at the thought of being shunned for her appearance just because it didn't meet the social norm. Here, in the Air Kingdom it's much different. Those here are already outcasts historically to the elements—so why bother further discrimination to those who genetically failed to meet their standards?

"It was _interesting_, Zhenji" he stressed on the word; he walked up to his wife; kissing her on the neck, "the Gongmen Council are having political issues with some of the other Kingdoms, including their own" His black brows creased in frustration.

Gongmen Province is known for being one of the most diverse provinces in China. Every element—besides Air; lives there so Zhao Zi can see how much pressure can be on them. Not only that but they have been taking care of the Air Kingdom as well. That also created a spark between the Kingdom of Huo and the Kingdom of Shui. The Fire kingdom has had history of hating the Air kingdom.

Zhenji stopped stirring the noodles inside the wok; she placed the ladle on the countertop, "what kind of issues?" she gave her full attention.

He gestured her over to the table to sit down; both Zhenji and Zhao Zi knows that when San Yu does this; a family discussion it is be followed, "there are assumptions that one of the Kingdoms is preparing to wage war on another Kingdom" he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"oh dear." Zhenji softly commented.

Zhao Zi bubbly smile faded into a crestfallen expression, "you can't be serious" she whispered sorrowfully.

"Intentionally, I went to Gongmen to discuss how our sons are doing in the Shui army—they are doing an excellent job protecting the lands and due to the strong bonds between the Shui Kingdom and the Air Kingdom, they are treated respectfully." San Yu informed them.

"Well that's a relief." Zhenji sighed.

"To an extent" San Yu shook his head, "after receiving the report of our children the Council and I sat down and talked about the disputes going on in the neighboring kingdoms" his purple eyes landed on his wife and only daughter, "it doesn't look good."

"Is there problems with the economy?" Zhenji questioned.

San Yu shook his head no.

"It's not the economy that is troubling the Council—there are trust issues against them. Master Ox is mainly targeted because of his Fire sign so the Kingdoms, Shui and Mu don't support any decisions he makes. He does have the support of Kingdoms Huo and Jin; that doesn't help weaken the reputation he is getting."

Zhao Zi listened mournfully as her father continued; Master Ox is not the only one receiving endless distrust from kingdoms. Master Croc and Sifu Jiang are targets as well. Master Croc has zero support from the Kingdoms of Jin and Huo—feh, that doesn't surprise her. Master Croc hails from the Kingdom of Mu; the Wood kingdom has taken offense to the disrespect Huo and Jin are giving Croc; so in return they showed distrust to Master Ox. This action didn't settle well with the Metal and Fire kingdoms.

Even though Croc and Ox have kingdoms against them; at least they have support from their own kingdoms. That cannot be said about Sifu Jiang. Yes, her presence caused disturbance in the involved kingdoms…sadly this also included her own.

"Wait not even her own kingdom supports her!?" Zhao Zi exclaimed with a scowl on her pretty face.

Sifu Jiang is the first female to join the Council but she joined when Thundering Rhino suggested an addition on the council from the Kingdom of Shui. The Water kingdom was pleased at this and sent their best to him. Thundering Rhino declined each male and decided to seek the new member on his own. Entering the Kingdom of Shui; the lands consultation; Council of Shui, was the first to see him—shockingly he declined the greatest men on the council to aid him. This stung the kingdom, because the Shui Council are so the ones who help the rulers of their land.

Surely if they are fit to help royalty; they are fit enough to aid a small council in a city.

Master Thundering Rhino walked through each city; big and small, until he found a martial arts building and…_her_. He recognized the techniques the young adult peahen performed in front the children—Tai Chi. Shui's iconic martial art. Every Kingdom has its own personal form of fighting when it comes to martial arts. He waited by the stairs until she was done.

When he saw her; the reaction she gave him was very much understood; his great reputation as a fighter in Gongmen has spread far across the lands. He requested for her presence to be by his side when he announced the new member of the Council. Jiang was confused by why he wanted her to just hear him appoint someone to the well-known council. But she did comply with his request.

It came as a shock to the whole land and the country of China. When the member picked from Shui turned out to be a female. Master Thundering Rhino admitted to never having a desired gender picked out for the council seat. The people of the kingdom assumed that's what he wanted. Taking Sifu Jiang with him; the rhino failed to see the sting he left behind on the Shui Council men.

"So her own people are mad because she was picked and not a guy?" Zhao Zi snorted in disapproval.

Her mother looked at her.

"Zhao Zi you must keep in mind the kingdoms all hold some kind of gender roles when it comes its people; that includes the Kingdom of Shui. To them Jiang being picked brought stigma to the Shui Council…" Zhenji said solemnly.

Zhenji got up to turn the stove off; the noodles cooked nicely; the tasty aroma took siege on Zhao Zi's nose…making her stomach rumble in loud embarrassing moans. Her father chuckled at her flushing face as she tried to play it off with shifting in her seat; this cause her stomach to let out one little squeak. Her parents burst into a fit of laughter.

"My—my, Zhao Zi you must be hungry." Her mother stated

"When am I not?" She said cheekily.

The young girl didn't waste time digging into the stir fried noodles; she slurped her food like no tomorrow. Her parents are used to Zhao Zi's rather boyish behaviors; it's something they didn't find surprising, after all, the girl did grow up with four brothers.

She let out a soft burp, "man this is delicious, I'm so happy to have stir fried noodles" she furthered the compliment by capturing more noodles in between her wooden chopsticks; munching on them with a satisfied smile.

"We can see that" San Yu chuckled at his daughter.

Brief silence washed over the dining area before the petite peahen glance across the table at her father.

"Hey Dad?" Zhao Zi stopped eating.

"Hn?"

"With everything that's going on between the Kingdoms of Shui, Mu, Jin and Huo—what in the world are Tu and the Air Kingdom doing?" She raised her brows in suspicion.

"Our Kingdom isn't involved much in the other kingdoms affairs due to so much animosity from most of the nations and the Kingdom of Tu doesn't have an opinion on the matter due to the fact that to them it doesn't concern them; no one on the Gongmen Council fall under the sign of Earth" San Yu shrugged, "so why bother?"

"I thought Kingdom of Tu was on our side; don't they have alliances with Shui and Mu?" Zhao Zi questioned.

"That is true Zhao, however the Air Kingdom has not done much to gain trust with Tu; there are no members on the Council of Air descent so that does detriment our politics with them…"

"Something tells me this won't settle until one representative from each nation is on the Council" she quickly swallowed her food before placing a wing underneath her chin, "pfft, and even that might not be enough—not after all the wars in the past."

Zhao Zi knew that Gongmen province is the first to branch away from its respective kingdom and become a neutral territory. In some eyes this is an extraordinary choice by the rulers; but most thought that becoming a territory all on its own at that size is foolish.

"Not to mention the custody battle with the Kingdom of Jin's ruler, Lord Shen."

That name made Zhao Zi drop her chopsticks against her plate, "but I thought he was banished after the massacre in one of Kingdom Mu's villages thirty years ago."

She didn't know the exact name of the village but her parents were just teenagers when it happened and well Zhao and her brothers weren't even born. But the Wood kingdom has never forgiven the Metal land for that atrocity.

"He was; the Fire kingdom took him in…"

"What?" Zhenji scowled.

"The ruler of Huo saw what Lord Shen did to the Wood kingdom and praised him on it…"

"That's disgusting" Zhao snarled, "and let me guess" she rolled her violet eyes, "when his parents banished Shen; the Fire kingdom welcomed him with open arms."

"You are correct—Lord Shen was not secretive in his departure. After his parents died he returned and took the throne to Jin, which brings us to the rumors of a planned attack. The suspects so far have not been mentioned as not to offend the accused country _but _we have a lead to which kingdom might be attacked. Mu and Air."

Feeling her heart drop to her stomach; thankfully she finished her bowl of noodles, sadly she hungered for more but once that news was said; her appetite vanished. Air has had plenty of battles with Huo but rarely with Jin. Then again there is Mu…

"We aren't sure if it's Lord Shen…if it is." San Yu did not finish; Zhao Zi's voice seeped into his sentence.

"Why can't you or mom join the Council and represent the Air Kingdom" she smiled as her parents looked at each other with expressions of uncertainty, "oh come on, don't look at each other like that—think about it if someone from the Air Kingdom is appointed a seat then that would bring interest to Tu and Jin."

Zhenji grinned, "that is a wonderful idea, Zhao but after your father and I retired from the Air Kingdom's army we made a decision to focus our lives on raising our children. If we were to get involved with politics it would be only one of us—your father is already on the Air Council."

Zhao Zi suggested her mother.

"I can't go sweetie, no one will be here to take care of you…"

Then the peahen added one more suggestion.

"Why don't I go?"

It was quickly shot down without an opening for discussion.

"You're fifteen years old; the Council will not accept a child on their team."

"Dad I'm not a baby and Jiang was young when she was appointed to the Council..."

"Not fifteen years old." San Yu stated.

Zhao Zi stood up from her chair, "this is my chance to impress the Shui army—and before you say anything the Air army is full and they rarely get any action. If I join the council not only will I be able to strengthen my resume but…

"We said no Zhao Zi, it's too dangerous. Politics isn't all they do; those on the Council protect the city by fighting anyone who poses a threat to their land…"

"I know how to fight; you guys taught me Ba Gua since I was a chick—what's the point in learning how to defend if I can't even use it. No one really attacks the Golden Skies, they are usually light headed and exhausted from the high altitudes; resulting with them retreating."

Zhao Zi is met with two sets of disapproving eyes; she sighed in defeat, "my dream is to in the Shui army; to be the first female to be recruited. I can never reach my goal if I don't take the first step" she got up and left the room; right before placing her empty bowl in the sink.

**OOO**

That night, rain poured heavily on the city of Gongmen. Many of the citizens are sleeping while a few bright orange lanterns dotted specific windows. On the lands where a huge elaborate tower stood high; a lone silhouette moved slowly in the pouring rain. Swaying their body and positioning their wings and narrow legs in the appropriate stance; it didn't bother them on the risk of sickness.

'_I love it when it rains—nothing makes one feel alive than being close to their element'_ the martial artist said to themselves.

Various sets of footsteps came from behind the Tai Chi practicing figure.

"I had a feeling you would be out on the courtyard, Jiang."

Stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight; her almond shape eyes showed the iconic color of blue. Her wet dark chestnut colored bangs sat above her sharp black brows; which is raised in surprise. Jiang harbored beautiful colors of the Indian peahen; her soft ivory face and small section of her collar faded into her long hued neck; deep green decorated her top neck feathers and blended in with the bottom neck of cobalt blue. Her brown chest and thigh are covered by the soaked tai chi uniform, but her tail poked was no safe from the rain; not that the peahen was bothered by it.

"Master Thundering Rhino" she peeked behind his large figure to see two other males, "Master Ox and Croc, is there something you need?"

"After the talk with San Yu we thought you would be bothered by all the confusion going on with the Kingdoms." The reptile said.

"And the matter on Shen" the bovine snorted, "as long as he stays in Jin and we never have to see him ever again, I'm fine."

"Shen poses a threat and Jin is a strong kingdom; having an unbreakable bond with Huo, makes this a situation that needs to be dealt with immediately and delicately…"

Jiang nodded at the rhino's words.

"We need Tu's involvement; If we have the Earth kingdom on our side then the Metal and Fire kingdoms will think twice about planning an attack on any nation…"

"Jiang, how do we even know it's them? It could be Tu, they've been awfully quiet this whole time." The alligator's green eyes narrowed.

Jiang saw the pain in those jade hued orbs. Master Croc and Thundering Rhino's kingdom; Mu, has been victimized the most. The Wood kingdom has a long history of massacres from Jin in the past.

I doubt it's Tu" Master Ox entered the conversation, "Tu has never attacked Mu. The kingdom of Tu is not active because no one from their land is on the Council…"

"But Master Thundering Rhino" the Shui born peahen said as the group walked back inside the Sacred Flame, "the Air kingdom isn't a representative on the Council, but they still manage to get involved."

"True they do, but it's not enough; we need an exemplary from both Air and Tu" Thundering Rhino's gray eyes locked onto a huge map of the land of China that they keep in the Council room, "from there we need to start building trust with them. As you can see our lineage does not balance out and that's hurting us; two Mu born, a Shui female, and a Huo born do not make up for a strong political net. Shen's plan is most likely to take back Gongmen province so it can be a part of the Jin kingdom once more."

The three council members listened attentively to the elder of the group.

"We will start with Air; San Yu was my first choice but his relations are already with his native council. It is best not to touch the kingdoms own council members; it will bring more unnecessary hostility to us. My idea is to pick someone who is not well known in the kingdom."

Grabbing his trustworthy hammer off the council table; he turned to the observing group, "I will be back in a few days; in the meantime stay up to date with the reports like usual."

The Masters bowed in respect and bid him a farewell as he exited the Tower of the Sacred Flame. The rain had no plans of stopping and the strong rhino wasn't going to let something like the weather deter him from his current path. The Air Kingdom is located near the Kingdom of Shui; the two kingdoms pretty much boarder each other.

**Xx**

A whole week passed by and Zhao Zi didn't bring up any suggestions about joining the Gongmen Council. After a nights rest; she saw how ridicules she sounded to her parents. Zhao Zi was fairly young but she did know the simple basics of politics, because of her father. But why bother with it, her parents made it clear on how they felt about the topic.

"I'm going to be stuck here in the Golden Skies, forever." She whispered.

Sweeping the deck in the hot morning sun; she almost didn't see a large figure coming towards their house, "dad it's for you!" she craned her long tan colored neck and shouted towards the opened front door.

When she saw the figure getting closer and could make out their identity, she hollered in joy, "oh my gosh…it's Master Thundering Rhino!" dropping her broom she skipped off the deck and made a beeline towards him.

Her scream caused her parents to rush out of the house looking for her, frantically. Watching their daughter half skip and fly; over to the famous fighter had calmed their nerves. Thundering Rhino stopped when he saw a young peahen running towards him; her violet eyes full of astonishment.

'_Jiang made those same eyes when she saw me'_ he chuckled mentally, _'and she was much older than this little girl.'_

When she reached him her beak curved into a beaming smile, "hi" she managed to squeak out.

"Hello" he smiled back at her; kneeling down to the short bird's level, he gently ruffled her hair, "you must be Zhao Zi; your father talks a lot about you when he visits Gongmen."

Lost for words Zhao Zi mentally thanked her father for rushing on the scene. San Yu and Zhenji both welcomed the man inside their house. Sitting at the table, Thundering Rhino did not waste time telling them of his reasons for visiting the Golden Skies; the capitol city of the Air Kingdom. He also chose the city first on his list simply, because familiarity. He's been to Golden Skies so many times for business with the Air Council; he knows his way around the place as if he was born here.

"Finding a member from Tu, first, is going to be difficult. Tu is not a kingdom easily to be swayed. That's why it is for the best to find an Air member first. The Air Kingdom are not hostile with Gongmen like the others." His warm gray eyes gazed down at the jasmine tea Zhenji prepared for him.

'_Air Kingdom is famously known for their hospitality; they may not have the strongest forces'_ if they did they wouldn't rely so much on Shui's protection, _'it is time the pacifist element join the council and make their own place in the country'_ Thundering Rhino thought with much belief.

"But wouldn't that still cause a disruption" Zhao Zi felt all eyes on her when she said that, "Shui is the most involved when it comes to taking care of the needs with our kingdom" she shrugged, "Mu is just a go along supporter as not to anger the Shui kingdom."

'_I'm not even sure if Mu even likes us.'_ She said thoughtfully on the subject.

"What I'm trying to say is Huo and Jin are going to think that this will be some kind of addition to fight them—just in case" she took a big gulp of her tea, "if you want to eliminate any plans of attacks on the opposing kingdoms…you're most likely going to have to make a bond with them."

She saw the corners of the rhino's eyes lift; she didn't know what expression that was supposed to be but she felt her face turning red, "you know" she coughed nervously, "that's just something I had in mind."

Zhenji caught on to what her daughter was trying to do.

"Zhao Zi, I am sure there is still sweeping that needs to be done"

The peahen didn't need to be told twice; she got up and bowed to Master Thundering Rhino, "bye" she quickly said; taking her tea and left the dining room. She didn't notice that the large animal hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"I see you've taught her well; just like the rest of your children" he complimented bluntly; looking back at the parents he smiled softly "how old is she?"

San Yu seemed taken back by the question, "she's fifteen…"

"Does she know how to fight?"

"She studies Ba Gua; she's been practicing since she was seven" Zhenji informed him.

Her brows perked up.

"Why are you asking this?" when she saw his smile stretching, her brain place two and two together, "Master Thundering Rhino you're not suggesting that—Zhao Zi…she's too young to be on the Council."

San Yu was about to state his agreement with his wife; he closed his beak when Thundering Rhino held his hoof up to speak.

"I am well aware of her age but I see potential in her and I think she is what this council needs. She has what none of us on the Council have and that's innocence. This girl has not once tasted the battlefield; death has not touched her soul. The other kingdoms would never expect someone like her—it will confuse them, and at the same time, intrigue them."

"But she's not even a seasoned master; plus her real goal is to join the Shui army." Zhenji then sipped her tea.

"I know, she isn't even close to being a formidable fighter but in time she will reach that mark. As for her being in the Shui army; this will be a great opportunity to interact with the Shui kingdom, _if_ she then decides to join the army."

After hearing that San Yu couldn't help but laugh lightly; more so to himself.

"It wasn't too long ago we had a discussion like this with her. Half of me would love to say yes, but the other half says no. I'm fully aware that like any other council, combat is required. Zhao Zi will be doing more than just sitting around in the tower coming up with speeches. She'll be going on missions; handling treaties. Don't you think that's a bit overwhelming for a girl her age?"

"With two retired soldiers for parents—I personally think she can handle herself on a different level, compared to other young girls. If I didn't feel this way about it, I would have never asked in the first place."

The table talk lasted a full hour.

Outside Zhao Zi sat down on one of the wooden steps; out of boredom she picked at the buttons on her dingy yellow pajama top. She had swept the long deck, twice! The boom; still in her wings, she slightly rocked it back and forth. Damn, the temperature became hotter in the last hour.

She got up from her spot when the door opened up; three adults faced her.

"Zhao Zi, your father and I had a long talk with Master Thundering Rhino and I'm sure he has something to ask you" Zhenji gave a gentle nod to the rhino.

The peahen looked up at the giant, "what is it?" her voice hinted anticipation.

"Would you like to join the Gongmen Council, as a representative of the Air Kingdo…"

Master Thundering Rhino wasn't able to finish his sentence; the young peahen had fainted the minute he said join the Gongmen Council. Her mother bent down; pulling a paper fan out of her sleeve she began fanning the passed out girl.

"I take that as a yes." San Yu smirked.

**OOO**

Later that day, Zhao Zi found herself being pulled into a hug by both of her parents. She sucked up all that love they poured out, because this might be the last time she'll ever be with. Zhao Zi's soft eyelashes moistened with tears. She's going to miss them so much; she's never strayed this far from home.

Letting go, her parents planted kisses on the sides of her tear stained face.

"I have to go now." Zhao Zi choked out.

"Be safe—and write to us once you make it to Gongmen."

"Okay mom, I will."

San Yu watched his only daughter; the youngest of the family…walk away with the rhino, side by side. This must be the moment every parent fears to face when the last of their child leaves to make a life of their own. One tries to hold on as much as they can; he and his wife never expected to lose her this early in her life.

Ushering Zhenji back into the house; the silence felt more like someone had died. The older peahen sat on the bamboo couch; her face known for being so animated, appeared lifeless. The purple peacock took a seat close to his wife; pulling her hands in his. When she did this her amethyst eyes glazed over in tears.

"I didn't think our little girl would leave us so soon."

San Yu held her in an embrace, feeling her body shaking from trying not to cry. He began to feel the empty presence of his daughter.

"My baby is _gone_." She said painfully.

Zhenji cried helplessly as her mate comforted her. San Yu knew that Zhao Zi will be fine but her leaving without any of them being by her side to guide her and protect her; let him know…from the very beginning, since the day she popped out of her egg and looked at him as her number one hero.

It will be time for her—to be her own hero.

**OOO**

**A/N: I want to point out that the title card is of Zhao Zi and was made by this Deviantart artist **Suzamuri. **Also if you want a better visual of Sifu Jiang I recommend going to Deviantart artist **_09Shootingstar90_**. She is Jiang's creator.**

**Oh, the Kingdoms are the elements in Chinese. Yeah, I know I said it in the chapter, but just in case…**

**Shui=**_Water_

**Huo=**_Fire_

**Tu**=_Earth_

**Jin**=_Metal_

**Mu**=_Wood_

**I didn't make up purple and peach peafowls, they do exist; look them up you'll find them. Sadly there aren't many photos of them :(  
**

**Yes I kept Master Thundering Rhino alive; I will tie in his KPF2 storyline into this fic.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I will post more chapters soon.**


End file.
